marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mutant History/Editorial History
Until the 1960's Timely Comics Please find all the characters from Timely Comics deemed to be mutants on 'this category.'' During World War II Namor first appeared in (April, 1939), though he wasn't known as a mutant at that point. The next year, Human Torch sidekick Toro appeared in (Fall, 1940). He would later be considered a mutant for a few years (before being retconned into a Nuhuman. Whizzer (Robert Frank) was introduced the following year in (August, 1941), not presented as a mutant. James "Jimmy Jupiter" Jankovicz first appeared in (February, 1942), not presented as a mutant. He would later be stated to possibly a mutant (see bellow). Post-WWII After the War, Namor's cousin Namora was introduced in (May, 1947), as well not presented as a mutant. Atlas Comics Please find all the characters from Atlas Comics deemed to be mutants on 'this category.'' 1952 The first characters introduced as "mutants" were the Gloria and her possible mate Perry Hammond in The Weird Woman, (March, 1952). 1955 Santa Claus first appeared in (February, 1955), but was not presented as a mutant then. 1956 An ancient mutant from Ancient Egypt, The Man appeared in I Saw a Demon, (November, 1956). ... (December, 1956) Marvel Comics 1959 In (November 1959), the concept of the mutants as powered people unaware of their powers or keeping them secret in order to avoid fear and distrust from the normal humans was introduced, with Vincent Farnsworth and possibly Henry Marsh as part of those mutants. 1962 Lucius Farnsworth, introduced in (March 1962), was revealed to be a mutant in (August 1962). Tad Carter was apparently the first mutant introduced by Stan Lee, in (July, 1962), as well as a mysterious unnamed benefactor. 1963 and first modern mutants The Voice was introduced in (April, 1963), not presented as a mutant. Namor Namor was later stated to be possibly the first known mutant in (July, 1963). X-Men A couple month later, in (September, 1963), appeared the X-Men (Professor Xavier, Jean Grey, Cyclops, Beast, Iceman and Angel) and Magneto. This issue is often considered as the first appearance of modern mutants, apart from Namor, despite a few of the pre-X-Men mutants being reintroduced after this issue. From then and for some years, only a few mutants were introduced in "X-titles", the X-Men and Magneto being followed by the Vanisher ( ; November, 1963), the Blob ( ; January, 1964), the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, including Mastermind, Toad, and the later retconned Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch ( ; March, 1964), Unus the Untouchable ( ; November, 1964), Banshee ( ; January, 1967), Changeling ( ; August, 1967), Living Diamond ( ; December, 1967), Polaris and Mesmero ( ; October, 1968), Havok ( ; (March, 1969), Sunfire ( ; January, 1970)... One year after being quoted as a mutant, Namor's status is confirmed in (July, 1964). Alien Mutants (May, 1972), inspired by Edwin L. Arnold's novel Lt. Gullivar Jones (1905), featured Chak, a mutant Wing-Man of Mars. Retcons 1970's Toro was stated to be a mutant years later in (November, 1977) but was later retconned as an Inhuman descendant in (October, 2014). 1990's Santa Claus was hinted to be a powerful mutant in (December, 1991). The Voice's powers were presented in as possibly latent mutant abilities. 2000's Tad Carter, his unknown benefactor (Tobias Messenger), Simon Lestron, Craig Farnsworth and Gene Bitner were reintroduced in and (February and April, 2001) 2010's In (October, 2011), Jimmy Jupiter was stated to be "maybe an early mutant".